


Book Commentary: Endymion Spring

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [76]
Category: Endymion Spring - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Endymion Spring

  * OK, who’s Blake, and why is he so fascinated by this empty book?
  * There was a quick mention that he doesn’t like reading because it’s hard for him. I’m assuming he’s got dyslexia or something?
  * It’s… It’s been two pages, and he’s already putting the book away because he didn’t notice the book… apparently writing itself?



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
